


Corrupting a Jedi

by X_1011



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_1011/pseuds/X_1011
Summary: You are a Jedi Apprentice sometime after the fall of the Enclave.One day you wake up bound and in complete darkness. Soon after you meet an old acquaintance who is bent on making you submit to her, her feet and the Dark Side.Dark Side KotOR ending is used, obviously.2nd person for extra immersion.
Kudos: 3





	Corrupting a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so if you are just looking for the juicy part, it's further down the line. Don't worry I marked it.
> 
> I personally like some plot in my smut so I made the introduction and setup section, however, as evident, it turned out longer than originally planned. xD
> 
> Also, the fic is in 2nd person POV, as mention in the summary. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the read.

Your mind is blank and all you see is darkness. Were you asleep? Where are you? What’s going on? Why can’t you see? Why can’t you move? 

Is this some secret trial that the Masters cooked up?

With so many questions on your mind, you turn to the only thing that always made sense – the Force. You try to focus as you were taught and reach around you to get a sense of what’s going on. But then you realise something – you can’t. You try once, focusing more this time. Still nothing. It is as there is something physically or perhaps mentally preventing you from getting in touch with your most trusted ally.

“What’s going on?” – you try to mutter, but you soon find you can’t move your mouth. Or any muscle, for the matter of fact.

What is happening?

You feel as if floating in an endless nothingness as you continue trying to reconnect with the Force.  
You have no idea how much time has passed, but suddenly your yet another attempt is cut short as you hear a distinct metallic screech. Someone is opening a door nearby. Footsteps against the metallic floor echo across the room.

Maybe someone is coming to your rescue.

You feel the footsteps approach and a peculiar feeling overcomes your body. First your fingers and toes start tingling, then your wrists and ankles and finally the feeling spreads across your entire body. You clench your fists, enjoying your newfound freedom. Something lets go of you and you slump to the floor. 

One face fills your vision as your eyes slowly adjust to being able to see again. You only make out the vague outlines of the figures face and hair, but you immediately recognize the face’s owner as one of your fellow Apprentices – Bastila Shan. 

So this was all some freaky Jedi test.

You try to get your legs under you and slowly get up, but before you manage to do so, something strikes you in the back and you fall down again. As you raise your head from the floor, you take a better look at the Jedi in front of you and the rest of the room. As your vision is much clearer now, you immediately notice there is something wrong with Bastila’s face. Pale skin and dark circle around her eyes betray what you hope is a severe lack of sleep. You hope it is only that as other implications are much more troublesome. Only then you look into her eyes and notice their yellow hue. 

“It can’t be. Those are the features of a Sith.” – you think for yourself, but are too afraid to say it out loud.

Bastila was famous along other Apprentices for her lectures and preachings about the dangers and temptations of the Dark Side. You refuse to believe she herself had fallen under its influence. But, much to your horror, this becomes even more apparent as you notice the two female Sith guards standing behind her by the door their faces stern and emotionless. They do not seem to be hostile towards her. In fact – their expressions tell of fear and respect.

“Hello Jedi!” – the dark Bastila finally speaks with a twisted giggle. – “I hope you haven’t got too comfortable.”

“B – Bastila.” – you stutter, not daring to look her in the eyes-

“Oh, you know my name, Jedi.” – she says with another malevolent grin, taking pleasure from your fright.

“Of – of course I know it.” – you reply, still not mustering the courage to face those yellow eyes. – “You- you are a hero of the Republic. You are our last hope. W- what happened to you?”

“Hero of the Republic?” – she scoffs. – “There is no more Republic. The Galaxy has a new ruler now. Dark Lord Revan. Have your precious Jedi not informed you of that?”

“I- I do not understand.” – you sob, searching for a way to absorb what you had just heard. – “My Jedi? But you are one of us. Why don’t you fight it?”

“Fight it?” – she laughs as your questions seemed to have amused her. – “Why would I fight my Master? She gave me more power and attention than the Council ever dared to.”

“So you serve the Dark Side now?” – you speak with a newfound resolve as you finally understand what has happened. You will not give the Sith the satisfaction. – “Now I understand.”

“You understand nothing yet.” – she replies, bringing her mouth close to your ear and almost whispering the last part. – “But you will. You will understand. And you too will join us.”

“I will never join you!” – you shout, trying to grab the lightsaber she held on her belt. But your attempt is quickly foiled as she strikes your hand back and takes her lightsaber in her other hand. Two crimson red blades, one of either side of the weapon, quickly erupt from the dual-saber as she switches it on.

“Is this what you are looking for?” – she asks with an evil snicker as she brings one of the blades closer to your face. You say nothing, not sure whether you want this to end now or later after what was certainly going to be excruciating torture.

“You two!” – Bastila shouts as she turns towards the guards, still holding the blade to your neck. – “Leaves us and make sure we are not disturbed.”

The guards quickly nod and exit the room, leaving you alone with the Sith. 

Instead of turning back to you, Bastila stays in the same position for a couple of second as she watches the guards leave. In this new position, the light falls on her dark robes just in the right way, and you can’t help but to stare at her curves. Her rich, luscious breasts. Her slim waist. Her dainty hips. Her long, slender legs. 

You have to admit, her body was the centre of more than one questionable fantasy back at the Enclave. However, one part of her body was of particular interest to you – her feet. Since she always wore around her boots, you have never actually seen them, but that didn’t stop you from fantasizing about them almost every time you had to relive some pent up stress from the training and your studies. 

The closest you ever got to her feet was one time when you snuck into her room while she was training and tried to find an old used pair of her boots. However, it turned out she didn’t have any. She only ever wore one pair, which in retrospect isn’t that surprising, considering the Jedi convictions. To be completely honest, that was one of the occasions, you wished the Jedi’s had a different philosophy. You knew very well it was a selfish thing to want, but it didn’t bother you as much as it should. Besides, you knew she herself would never be interested in such things.

Suddenly, your daydreaming was cut short as you heard a sound of the lightsaber powering down. 

“See something you like?” – Bastila says teasingly as she turns her full attention back to you.

As much as you want to throw some insult back at her, you realise that you couldn’t as she wasn’t completely wrong. You do see things you like. A lot of them, in fact.

“Good.” – she once again whispers in your ear. – “Then this will perhaps be much easier for you.”

She then takes a step back, putting her lightsaber back on its place on her belt. 

“This is how this will work.” – she announces, standing in her full glory in front of you. – “You will submit to me and embrace the Dark Side. Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way is entirely up to you.”

“I will never serve the Dark Side.” – you reply with defiance, despite your feeling for this woman. The Dark Side is wrong, isn’t it? That’s what the Council said. – “It leads only to suffering.”

“Are those lies that the Jedi told?” - she starts, her voice betraying hatred for the Council. – “I suppose, I can’t blame you. I too was seduced and blinded by their lies. I was used for their selfish and short-sighted desires. They paraded me around like a Twilek salve girl, but never gave me any real voice or attention. I was just the means to an end that would benefit only them. But then Malak opened my eyes. He made me see the truth. And after that Revan freed me and together we made the Galaxy bow to us.”

“But, I do admit, it took a lot of pain and suffering for me to finally see the truth.” – she continues. – “If you do not wish to see the truth, you too will then have to suffer. But you will see it eventually. And you too will bow to me.”

“I will never bow down to a Sith such as you.” – you shout once again, but this time it sounded more like you were convincing yourself than her. You had to admit, in some way you understood her. You too had seen the Council acting on selfish desires. But becoming a Sith was surely not the way to fix it, right?

“Are you so sure?” – Bastila replies with her usual evil grin. – “I have gone through your mind while you were in stasis, you know. And I must say, bowing down to me seems like one of your particularly strong desires. Bowing down to me - and my feet.”

“Oh, no. She knew” – you realise as your mind started racing.

“I know what you desire.” – she continues, confirming your fears. – “And you were right you know. I would never agree to such things while my mind was poisoned by the Jedi teachings. But embracing the Dark Side also meant I need not deny thing such as lust and passion anymore.”

A blush spreads across your face, betraying your thoughts.

“So, what do you say we make this easy for you?” – she whispers seductively in your ear. – “It’s simple. All you have to do is ask. Ask me to let you worship my feet.”

“And worry not, I’ll allow you.” – she concluded, giving your ear a small lick and sending shivers down your spine.

“N- no. I can’t betray the Jedi.” – you say, but it once again sounds as if you are trying to convince yourself of it. The offer did sound tempting, but you can’t just walk out on everything you were taught. 

“Then so be it.” – she answers shortly, her expression quickly changing to that of anger and malice.

The next thing you feel is pain. Excruciating pain. Your brain is overloaded as your entire body thrashes on the floor in agony. Hazily, you see through your eyes the source of that pain - an arc of lighting emanating from Bastila’s hand and connecting to your body. You lose track of time as your entire world takes a red hue from the torture you are experiencing. 

After what felt like an eternity, the pain finally stops, leaving your body twitching on the floor, small arcs still running all over your body.

“Do you now see the power of the Dark Side?” – she asks, her voice still filled with hatred. - “Join me and you too can poses it.”

“N- n- .” – you stutter trying to overcome the aftershock and form a word. – “I- I will h- hold out.”

“Hold out for what?” – she replies. – “Can’t you see that the Jedi had abandoned you? In their eyes you are replaceable. They will just find another baby to brainwash to serve their every whim.”

“But I am offering you a chance to be somebody.” – she continues. –“Somebody unique and non-replaceable.”

You reply nothing and she takes is as a cue of your refusal, blasting another arc of lighting straight into you and once again enveloping your entire existence in pain. This time it takes her longer to stop as she leaves you struggling for your breath.

“Have you reconsidered my offer?” – she asks once again.

You reply nothing, unable to form a sentence. She doesn’t seem to care as she blasts you with electricity yet another time.

The cycle repeats for a few more until your entire mind is turned into mush, unable to even form a thought. Seeing no one is coming for you and wanting the pain to end, you finally decide to submit. 

You open your mouth just as she starts raising her arm for yet another lighting.

“I- I- I yield.” – you say weakly, your entire body limp. – “P- pl- please. No more.”

“Good, good.” – she says with a smile, obviously content at her job. – “Remember the deal?”

“Y- yes. “ – you continue stuttering.

“So…?” – she asks impatiently, making a slightest motion with one of her legs towards you.

“P – please…” – you use all the strength you have left to form a coherent sentence. – “Please l- let me worship your feet…”

“Oh, you are an eager one, are you not?”- she laughs. - “You understand the lies of the Jedi now, don’t you?”

“Yes.” – you would say anything just to stop the pain.

“Liar!” – she shouts as she blast you with another blast of lighting. – “You would say anything just to stop the pain. In order to fully embrace all the powers the Dark Side has to offer, you must desire to submit.”

“But since you did ask me nicely, I’ll give you a chance to truly prove it.” – she says. – “You know of a power used by the Sith to channel pain into… pleasure.”

You can’t answer, but you sense she already knows the answer.

“Use it and then you will prove you are truly ready to taste all the Dark Side has to offer.” – she concludes.

You know very well that using a Dark Side power would indeed truly mean that you reject all the teaching of the Jedi as a true Jedi would never use the Force to such selfish end. But, then again, it wouldn’t be your first time either. You remember using the force to satisfy your own lusts on numerous occasions and you never regretted it. Perhaps the Dark Side doesn’t necessarily lead to suffering as they say. This now was suffering. And after all, Bastila was a model Jedi and she seems to be doing just well now that she is no longer bound by the Jedi Code and their teachings. Surely, the Jedi Masters who written the Code never found themselves in a situation like this.

So, worn down by the torture and swayed by the word of the woman you lust for, you give in. You muster all the mental strength you have left and focus on the pain cursing through your nerves. You feel your body’s crying to stop it and instead of refusing and trying to endure, you let go and embrace the pain. You then try to reach out to the Force and use it to control this pain, but then you suddenly remember you still have no connection to the Force because of that nullifier collar that your captors have put on you. 

In desperation your scream, feeling betrayed by Bastila for tricking you into letting go. You embrace that sense of betrayal and feel hate causing your blood to boil. You embrace the hate, looking for the power hidden within. And you find it. With a snap, you send the parts of the collar flying all around the room, causing Bastila to stop her attack and make a shield to protect herself from the flying bits.

Fuelled by your rage and hatred, you find new strength and slowly begin to stand up to face the one responsible for hurting you. In your rage, you hurl a bolt of lightning at her, hoping to make her feel the pain she made you feel. As the arc connects with her body, you are surprised as it doesn’t seem to hurt her. In fact, she seems rather happy.

##### \----Juicy part----

“Finally, you see.” – she says as all that malice from before had vanished as if by magic. – “You now understand the power the Dark Side has to offer.”

“But you have much to learn.” – she continues as she redirects your lightning back at you, once again hurting you.

Getting a taste of power and wanting more, you decide to willingly submit as you kneel down in front of Bastila.

“Please, teach me Mistress.” – you said with your head bowed to her feet.

“I will.” – she replied, taking a seat on the floor and putting her feet on your things. – “But there is still one more thing for you to do.”

“Of course.” – you reply, picking up her feet and getting ready to finally indulge in a desire you had all this years.

“But first.” – she suddenly says as she retracts her feet from your hands. – “You must ask.”

“Please Mistress.” – you plead, not wanting anything more in the galaxy right now than getting a taste of her feet. – “Let me worship your feet.”

“Go ahead then.” – she smiles, laying back and leaving her feet completely for you.

After all this years, you waste no time in pulling off her boots and immediately press them to your face. You inhale their scent with large breaths, not managing to get enough of it. They smell strongly of cheese, sweat and leather, but you can’t help yourself as you continue taking big whiffs of Bastila’s boots. Tear start forming in your eyes, but you pay it no attention, instead, just switching one boot for another. 

“Wow. You are really into this.” – she remarks teasingly. – “You know, I still wear the same pair every day. Old habits die hard, I guess.”

You only nod at her comment, not wanting anything distracting you from your prize. 

Once you feel you have sniffed out every last bit of the smell from her boots, you finally turn to her feet. And they were perfect. They were big with enough room for decent licking, but not too big to look ugly. Bastila’s long arches dominated their appearance and extend nicely into her toes which were somewhat on the shorter and chubbier side, but still provided enough room to place your nose or your tongue underneath them. As their smell suggest, they are quite sweaty, but only a bit dirty, wearing marks from the boots Bastila wears all the time.

And that’s just what you do, as you shove your nose under her toes to get as much of the smell as possible. Her feet smell even more stinky than her boots, but this only pushes you to smell them even harder. There is nothing but you and the heavenly smell and the small moans coming from Bastila as the air rushing under her toes provides her a pleasant sensation. 

After a couple of minutes, you are finally decide to move on from just smelling as you place a small kiss on the middle of Bastila’s right foot, sampling the taste. You find that they taste just as they smell, of leather, cheese and sweat, and you are very soon pushed to get more of the taste. With your nose still firmly placed under Bastila’s black-painted toes, you open your mouth, sticking your tongue out and gliding it across her sole as much as your position allows you. You do this a couple more time, collecting all the dirt and sweat you can find. 

Wanting to fully experience the taste, you break your nose away from Bastila’s toes and use your freedom to deliver a long lick all the way from the bottom of her heel to the tip of her toes. As you do this, you hear a lout moan coming from the Sith Lady, who has in the meantime discretely placed on her hand under her robes and into her panties. 

Encourage by this and ever hungry for what you were starved for the last few years, you give Bastila’s foot another long lick, this time swirling your tongue as you glide over the wet sole, doing your best to replace the wetness from the sweat with wetness from your saliva. You soon repeat this with another foot, licking it in a similar manner. 

The next thing you get the idea to try is to lick the place where you nose was minutes ago – under her toes. You immediately transfer this idea into reality and place a barrage of small lick at the bottom of Bastila’s toes, followed by one long lick from left to right. As you are doing this, you her giggle slightly as she seems to be a bit ticklish there. Still, you do not yet dare to exploit this, instead replicating the entire process on her other foot.

“Don’t forget in-between the toes, too. ” – you hear her say between moans and you immediately move to comply.

You consider using your fingers to spread her toes, but instead, you just force your tongue between them, spreading them to collect all the sweat that had formed there. You do this between each of her toes, and then repeat the same for the other foot.

Finally, you open your mouth wide, enveloping all five of her toes inside it. You swirl your tongue around them, enjoying the taste. While you are doing this, she places her other foot over your face, once again safely nesting your nose between her toes and even pinching it with her big toe and the long toe from time to time.  
Once you are done with her right foot, you take the foot she has placed over your nose and put it in your mouth, once again, licking everywhere between her toes with your tongue. Meanwhile, she uses her other foot, now wet with your saliva to smother your face, spreading the thick liquid all over your face.

“Mmm…” – she moans. – “You are so good at this, I might consider keeping you around as my personal toy. You are too good for the frontlines.”

Once you are done with all of her toes, you decide to suck on the once again, this time, one at the time. You do so, gently popping each one in and out of your mouth and sucking on it while doing so. Every time you are about to move on to the next toe, you also kiss the one you just finished sucking, just for good measure.  
Out of ideas what do next, you get back to licking her soles, hoping perhaps Bastila would perhaps tell you what to do next. But she is too busy with satisfying herself and doesn’t give you any further instruction so you just keep licking her feet for the next half an hour until she had finally had enough.

As if on cue, as soon as Bastila is done pleasing herself, a knock on the door interrupts the two of you. Over the commlink, a guard announces that Bastila is needed at the bridge.

You silently whine that you were unable to get pleasured in the same way tha Bastila had pleasured herself, but you dare not voice your concern to your new Mistress. Worshiping her feet was a pleasure enough for now.

“We will meet again. I might even bring some company.” – she says quickly with a grin before getting up. – “But until then, you are to stay here and behave. Understood?”

You nod your head, bowing down to her and giving her toes one last kiss.

“Here, have this to entertain you until our next meeting.” – she says before exiting the room as she throws her boots towards you.

You thank her and immediately jump to your new prize, once again burying your nose into the stinky boots.  
She just smiles as she exist the room barefoot, her feet sploshing against the metal floor. 

On her way to the bridge she quite a few curious looks, but no one said anything. After all, who would dare to object Bastila, the Dark Lady of the Sith and the apprentice to the Empress herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. My first post on here.
> 
> We'll see each other in the next chapter, and 'till then, have a good one.
> 
> (Also, any and all feedback is quite welcome.)
> 
> Star Wars and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic belong to their respective owners.


End file.
